Frisky Buisness
by GMander69
Summary: Terminal Illness aka SansxFrisk disgusting cancerous story that I wasted my time writing. By the way, there are children in countries that fear for their lives because of violent people, and you're on a website considering reading this garbage.


It was winter vacation from my first year of all of us left the underground we sort of parted ways, but Sans and Papyrus would still visit Toriel and I. As time went on, Sans grew from funny,to cool,to adorable, to since i had grown into a teenager, i've thought of that attractive skeleton with his sweet smile that was always stuck to his now i've become an adult at the age of 18. And this one call changed everything about Sans and I.

I heard my phone ring from my back pocket and picked it up and saw the words displayed, Call from "SANS" and I contemplated answering until I finally decided to better leave it to voicemail, just like all his other calls. "What is wrong with me," I thought to myself,"I should just man up,maybe Undyne can help me with that."

I decided to leave the message alone until the clock struck midnight. I was kept up all night wondering what he could of said.I can't keep doing this to myself,every time this happens I keep myself up at night. Finally I gained the courage to listen to the voicemail"Hey there is this Frisk?," he said in his calm and cool demeanor. "I was just thinking, why don't you come over to my house",Hearing that made time feel like it stopped. I felt so mixed about what he just said,I didn't know if I was excited or , I felt even more excited or scared when he said Papyrus was gone."Uhm well, call back when you finally listen to this in a year or whenever you decide to listen to this, I know you take forever to answer the come over any day this week."

I can't believe he wants me to come over, I can...confess...my...you know what. I'm so excited, I'm gonna call him right thinking, I called Sans,in the middle of the night. I'm so surprisingly, he answered."Um, h,hey,why are you calling me at midnight."

"Uh, I wasn't thinking straight",I quickly responded to his question nervously.

"Well I can't blame you, you should be sleeping right now shouldn't ya,"he said to me.

"I guess I should be,"I said to him in my voice that was beginning to get tired.

"What have you even been doing all night, because I just guessin' ya didn't wake up at exactly 12 o'clock and sleepily called me for no reason."

"Wow, looks like Detective Sans is having suspicions, is he,"I said.

"Detective Sans, huh, I kinda like that name, maybe I can annoy Papyrus with that when he comes back."

"I haven't been doing really anything."I said to him."But I was just calling to ask if I could come to your house tomorrow."

"Like, today in the morning or actually tomorrow,"He asked me with a confused expression.

"You know what I mean,i'll just come over okay tonight,"I said in an angry voice.

"Alright, alright, no need to get flustered about it,"He said in his calming,soothing and velvety voice.

After the call ended,I finally got my sleep, and in the next night I got ready for my date with Sans. Well, it is more of a visit to his house, but it will be a date once I tell him how I really feel. I can't wait until he learns the truth about all of this. I wonder how he'll feel,I wonder how he'll react, I wonder what he's gonna say, and most importantly, I wonder if he'll like me back. So, I'm walking to San's house and my face is so red. I get to the door trying to hide my blush and that's when Sans finally comes out. "Hey," he says as I'm nervously staring at the ground clearly trying to hide my blush."Hello, Frisk?," I slowly raise up my head a few inches."Come on kid," he said and I snapped at him because I hate being called a kid at my age." I knew that would get your face up." Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that."By the way, your cheeks are all red."he said to me.I hoped he wouldn't notice that."Anyway, come on in."

"Wow this is a really nice place you've got here",I told him to try and make the moment less awkward. "I wish I could live in a place like this." that was my first attempt to lead him on. It was subtle,but I guess it was way too subtle.

"I'm just surprised you answered my voicemail before the week ended.",Sans said in his cute joking voice."But ya just so happened to pick a day where it's snowing worse than the north pole."

I nervously giggled at his two jokes trying to forget the blushing incident. Finally after I take a seat on the couch and say,"So, what are you planning for tonight."

"Oh",Sans said a nervous voice."I didn't think about that part, I just really wanted to see you again and talk just one on one, without Toriel or Papyrus around."

"Really",I said with the blood rushing to my cheeks again trying to look at the floor. "Why would you want to talk to me over all your friends."

Sans came over to the couch with two cup of soda in his hands and says,"It's because you're the only one who doesn't find me annoying,I like you kid, I'll come back with the hotdogs."

I sat there just thinking about that sentence Sans said to me. Sans just said he likes comes back with a tray of hot dogs and a large bottle of ketchup and empties the bottle on to the entire tray and grabs the tv remote from behind the couch cushion and turns on the tv and flips the channel to MTT and watch Mettaton's latest sitcom. Sans lays down on the couch and falls asleep immediately with his hands on the back of his head.

Sans is so cute when he's sleeping. I decide to lay my head down on Sans hoodie and put my hand on his ribs and grasp his ' tired eyes slowly open and look at me."Hey kid, what are ya doing",He said to me and ran his skeleton fingers through my brown hair."Wow kid, you must be really tired right now, alright i'll leave you alone."

About an hour later I look back at Sans face as he's watching tv and I see the tray of hot dogs is gone and he looks back and says,"Looks like someone is awake huh." I move slightly closer to his chest and touch his ribs which makes him laugh nervously.

Finally, after a long time when Sans stopped watching tv and fell asleep, I moved over Sans and started to snuggle with him on the couch.I was started to hold him tighter and harder.I moved carefully closer and closer until my face fell on his chest. Sans let out a yawn and woke up. I pretended to be asleep as he looked down at my face. I heard a whisper from Sans, he said quietly, "She's...really cute when she sleeps." I almost screamed with excitement. He really likes me. I rushed towards his face and kissed his nonexistent, skeletal, unopening smile. My face went red hot and Sans stared at me with a surprised expression. His eyes grew darker until they became completely blackened. His right eye again flashed light blue and yellow and he touched his cheek.

I put my hand on his and moved it away to uncover his cute face.I moved closer to him and put my arms on his shoulders. He leaned over me and pushed me to the couch and grazed my lips with a kiss. He got up and picked me up by my sweater sleeve and walked me over to the door. "You should get going before Papy finds out what just happened.",he said as I went out into the the coldness. I turned back and said,"I like you Sans." He replied immediately while rubbing his shoulder,"M-me too." Finally I got to tell him and it went way better than I thought. I got a text from him saying,"You're really "Frisky" aren't you."

This was so stupid and you shouldn't have read it like oh my god.I'm going to poison myself now. Because writing this was the lowest point in my entire life. I deserve the electric chair for ruining this game.


End file.
